


Waiting All Night

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Or do they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays. Bonus: try to write it before the song ends. From <a href="http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Prompts</a>.</p><p>The song was Waiting All Night - Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre</p><p>Bilbo waits by Thorin's sickbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting All Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Story note:**  
>  This was actually a really interesting challenge and I think I might have to do it again.   
> As an aside - the song that followed immediately after the one for this song was Into The West by Annie Lennox.
> 
>  **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

Bilbo sat still by the bedside, one hand clasping Thorin's tightly and just watched the Dwarf's chest rise and fall. 

Oin had done his best, had even welcomed the Elf who had saved Kili into the healing rooms to try to save the King. She had done her best, a very pale and weak Kili behind her watching closely. Other Elves had come eventually - those more skilled in the healing arts. 

But now, right now there was nothing else any could do. Fili and Kili were healing slowly in the next room and the rest of the company had sought their beds but for Bilbo - there was no where else he could be. 

"Please wake up, Thorin", he begged his King. "Please survive this night. I need you." 

He would wait all night, if he must, to ensure that Thorin lived.


End file.
